The Date
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [Complete] Ron asks Kim to go on a date with him...
1. Ask The Question

****

The Date

Another Kim and Ron thing. Thought of it while I was at work last night. It takes place after 'Grudge Match' so the date setup works.

Ron knew that Kim didn't think of him like she thought of Josh Mankey. He was her best friend and had been since preschool. It was like they were family, which is probably why she was so freaked out when he suggested that they _could _date. He backpedaled the last time but this time he wasn't going to. He was going to ask Kim Possible to go on a **date** with him.

He decided to ask her at Bueno Nacho, it was the place he felt most confident. This was **_his _**special place, where the cares and fears of the outside world stayed outside.

"Kim I was wondering…" Nothing to fear, the worst she can do is say no.

"Wondering what Ron?"

"I know this may kind of freak you out, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…" God I sound like such a dork. But, its now or never. "on a date."

"You and me on a date? I thought we already had this conversation. And decided no dates."

"I know we already talked about this, and I know you said no dates. I'm not going to do anything stupid KP. It's not like we haven't done this before, it'll be you and me going somewhere to eat and then doing something. Its just this time I want to be going with the thought that I'm on a **date**. That's all."

"Ron you know that I think of you as more than just my best friend. You're almost like a brother to me. It would be way too freaky."

"Nunc scio quit sit amor" She can't be mad if she doesn't understand what I said.

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing Kim. Forget I even asked, okay?" I just want to go curl up and die, if you don't mind.

"Ron. Don't take it the wrong way, you know I would do anything for you. I just can't do that."

Ron didn't say much more than two words the rest of the night. Until he said goodbye. "Kim, I…goodbye Kim."

The next day at school was difficult for Ron. He had way too many classes with Kim. He was going to be feeling like an ass most of the day. 'I shouldn't have asked her, I should just face reality. I'm not good enough for her.'

****

Latin Class

Latin class was the last class of the day that Ron would have to spend with Kim. And in his opinion right now the worst because she sat directly in front of him. He couldn't look like he was listening to the teacher without looking at Kim. "Okay class today we are going to be covering some of the Classics of literature. Open your books to page 147." Ron wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, or to what he was looking at in his book. The teacher noticed he was spacing off. "Ron Stoppable! Could you please join the rest of us in the real world."

"Sorry."

"Now that I have you back would you please read the passage on page 147 for the class?"

"Ok." Ron flipped through the pages until he found the passage. "Nunc scio quit sit amor." Ron's mouth worked independent of his brain.

"Could you tell the class what that translates into? And who wrote it."

" 'Now I know what love is.' It's credited to Virgil." All the color in his face drained away as he realized what he had just read aloud. It was the same thing he said to Kim last night. He did the only thing he could think of, he bolted for the door.

****

Home

Kim had figured that Ron would head for home, and she was right. When she knocked on the door his Mom answered. "Is Ron here?"

"He's up in his room Kim. He said he came home from school early because he was sick. Is everything ok?"

"I just brought him his homework. Is it ok if I go up and give it to him?" Kim always did her best to be respectful of Ron's Family. They were so much a part of her life that she thought of his parents almost as her parents too.

"Of course Kim, thank you for bringing it home for him." Mrs. Stoppable was glad that Ron had such a good friend in Kim.

Kim knocked softly on his bedroom door before she opened it. Ron was laying on his bed, listening to music on headphones. When he saw Kim he turned on his side, facing away from her. "Go away Kim."

"I brought you your homework. Thought maybe you'd like to have it." She closed the door before starting toward his bed. When she reached it she sat down on the edge. Ron immediately sat upright and faced off the opposite side. "I said go away Kim. I don't want you to see me right now." He was crying.

"Ron I thought about what you said…"

"And now you're here to tell me you never want to see me again right?" Ron always was a bit of a fatalist.

"Not exactly Ron. I just wanted to ask you where we were going to eat."

"What?" Ron pulled his headphones off and turned to look at Kim as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're not taking me to Bueno Nacho are you?"

"Are you serious? You aren't playing me are you Kim?" His voice was cracking, and he was still crying. But the tears were no longer cold, they were warm happy tears.

Kim reached her hand across the bed and gently wiped his tears. "You won't be doing this on our date will you? I don't want to have to bring a box of Kleenex along."

"No… Maybe… I don't know…Thank you KP."


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

Where Do We Go From Here?

'No Bueno Nacho...? Hmm... Chez Ritz? No, that's too 'I'm trying to impress you out of your pants', besides its the sort of place Mankey would take her. Where else could we go?' Ron was busy thinking about where he was taking Kim to eat. Sure they had gone lots of places together before but this time it was a **date**. It had to be _perfect_. Then he had it, the perfect place.

He arrived at her house exactly when he said he would. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Mr. Dr. Possible opened the door. "Hello Ronald. You're here to pick up Kim I suppose."

"That's right Mr. P. Is she ready?" Ron couldn't hide the broad smile on his face.

"You seem awfully excited tonight Ronald. What's up?"

"I'm just excited to finally be taking Kim on a date."

Mr. Possible looked a bit put off by this. "What do you mean a 'date'? I thought you and Kim were just friends."

"We are friends Mr. P." Ron noticed that Mr. Possible was looking at him in a different way. So he covered himself. "Its just tonight I wanted to take her somewhere other than Bueno Nacho. Treat her special for a change is all." He smiled meekly hoping that Mr. P would buy it.

"Well since its you Ronald, I can trust you to treat her right, right?"

"Yes sir Mr. P." Kim walked down the stairs from her room, she was wearing a dress. It wasn't often that Ron had seen her in a dress, she looked magnificent. "You look spectacular Kim. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She got her coat and walked over to the front door with Ron. "I'll be back by 10 dad."

Ron held his hand out slightly to see if Kim would take it, she didn't.

Her dad called out to them as they walked out to the waiting Taxi. "You two have fun on your date."

Ron sighed a little sigh as he opened the car door for her.

"So where are we going on this date Ron? You didn't tell me anything about it." Kim was sounding slightly concerned.

"It's a surprise. I think you'll enjoy yourself tonight. We're going to start at one of my favorite restaurants." Kim hoped he didn't mean Bueno Nacho, but she held off on further questioning.

The Taxi stopped in front of a quaint little hilltop diner 'Xtabi'. "We've arrived Kim. I think you'll really like the food here. Its Greek."

Kim was shocked to hear that Ron actually ate food other than Bueno Nacho. Ron helped her out of the cab and they walked into the restaurant.

The owner, a dark complexioned portly man, greeted them "Welcome back to Xtabi Ronald. And I see you brought your friend Kim along with you this time."

"No Vasili. Tonight she is not just my friend. Tonight she is my date." Ron smiled at the thought of being on a date with Kim.

"Ah I see. Right this way." Kim was impressed by how well behaved Ron had been, she had never seen him like this. On a date. Vasili took them to a 'special' table. It was in the back of the restaurant, away from the main dining area. The view it offered of the city at night was beautiful, they could see for miles.

Kim wasn't sure what to order, she had never eaten Greek food before. Ron asked her if it would be ok if he ordered for both of them.

"Go ahead Ron. I trust you not to order me anything gross."

"Just so you feel safer I'll order us both the same items. I eat what you eat." Ron motioned to Vasili that they were ready to place their order. "Yes. We'll start with Xoriatiki for the salad. Our entrée this evening will be Kota Manestra. For dessert the classic Baklava. And to drink, oh, how about we start with 2 Strawberry Seltzers."

"Very excellent choices Ronald, as always." Vasili knew Ron was out to impress Kim and he helped as much as he could.

The food was delicious, Kim was surprised that she liked it as much as she did. Even Ron surprised her, he actually used the proper utensils to eat his food, and he never belched once. 'I'm actually having a good time on a **date** with Ron.' They were finished dining and waiting at the table for the taxi to arrive to pick them up. "You really outdid yourself tonight Ron. How come you never brought me here before?"

"I guess I never thought about it. Besides it is kind of out of the norm for our 'friend' routine."

"You can bring me back here anytime you want Ron."

Ron smiled. 'She wants me to bring her back. Score!'

They would end the night by going to the park to walk and talk. "So have you really had fun tonight Kim? I mean am I a good date?"

"Ron of course I've had a good time tonight. I'd have to say this is the best date I've been on since I first went out with Josh." Ron died a little inside when she said **his** name. They continued walking and rounded the bend in the path next to the Amphitheatre. Kim pointed out "Oh look, it's the mural Josh did. You know he is such an artist, so talented."

"You know I could do that, if I _wanted_ to." Ron didn't want to hear anymore about Josh Mankey, not on **his **date.

Kim looked at him and rolled her eyes as if to say 'yeah ok Ron'

"Do you have a pencil in that purse of yours?" Ron obviously wanted to do something to prove that he could do what he claimed.

She rummaged through her purse for a second. "Sorry Ron. No pencil, all I have is a pen."

"That'll do." Ron grabbed the pen from Kim's hand and began to draw on the back of the 'Xtabi' receipt in his hand. When he finished he held it out for Kim to see. She just stared in disbelief. He had drawn in less than a minute a near picture perfect portrait of her. He allowed her to stare at it a few seconds longer, then crumpled it in his hand and tossed it aside.

"Yeah. I **could** do that. Is it that unbelievable to you that Ron Stoppable has some shred of talent." He sounded angry, yet saddened at the same time.

"I never said that." Kim didn't mean to sound defensive but she did, at least to Ron.

"You didn't have to. The look in your eyes said it for you." He turned away from her. "Kim. Why are you here? Why did you decide to go on this 'date' with me?"

"Ron I…"

"I mean I'm not Josh Mankey…I'm just Ron Stoppable…" His voice broke. "The loser."


	3. True Feelings

****

True Feelings

"You know that's not true Ron." Kim backed away from Ron and picked up the crumpled paper, placing it quietly into her purse. She stepped around his sitting form and stood in front of him.

He raised his head to look at her. "Why?"

The weak voiced question she didn't want to answer. "Well you have a lot of qualities that some people would find…"

Ron stood up and interrupted her. "No…Why did you decide to come on this date?"

"I…you…" Ron, she couldn't deny her feelings for him, he was her best friend. He deserved an honest answer. She just couldn't bring herself to give it to him, it would be too hurtful.

"Well?" He was waiting for her answer.

Her voice shook with emotion. "You're my friend Ron, you know that…and I…"

Ron seemed to tower over her now, angry. "You what? Felt sorry for me? Took pity on me? What?!"

Kim suddenly felt very small. She turned away and stepped off a bit. Struggling with herself to put into words how much he meant to her, as a friend. "I don't know. I…"

He grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned her to face him. "If we weren't friends, would you have even considered going out with me?"

"Yes." Kim answered, but it took her a little too long, she was lying.

"Liar." His voice eerily calm and steady. Damn him for knowing her so well.

She had tears forming in her eyes when she answered truthfully. "No."

He lifted her chin and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "And why not?"

Kim couldn't bring herself to say that word, not when it was Ron she would be describing. She began to cry.

Ron didn't have any trouble saying it. He lived it everyday. "Because I'm a loser…we **both** know it! A pity date from my _friend_ is the best I can do." Sadness filled his voice as it trailed off. "Do you have any idea how that feels…"

Kim didn't know how it felt, she had always been popular. She never had to worry about being alone on a Friday night. Not like Ron. This had been his, once shining, moment of triumph, now tarnished by the truth.

"Ron…I" Kim didn't dare to say anything for fear of making him feel even worse.

"Why didn't you just stick with_ no_." He was the one that turned away now. "I would have gotten over it."

She knew how hard it must have been for him to work up the nerve to ask her. Especially considering he knew how she felt about them _dating_. "I never meant to hurt you…"

The long silence that followed was almost too much for Kim to bear. She knew Ron must be devastated, to learn that his supposed best friend thought he was a loser.

"…go home Kim." His voice was steady but weak.

Kim stepped up to Ron, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No…just go."

She started to turn him toward her. "Ron please lets…"

The hot slap of Ron's hand on her face was the last thing she expected. "I said go home!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Why?

****

Why Did I Do It?

Kim

Mrs. Possible was waiting when Kim walked in the house, she was late getting back. "You're late young lady."

Kim didn't stop to explain, she just headed upstairs to her room. Her mom came up after her, "What happened to Ron, didn't he bring you home?"

"We had a fight."

"A fight?" That's when she saw the welt on Kim's cheek. "I'm calling his parents right now for an explanation."

Kim rushed across the room and took the phone from her mom. "No mom…don't."

"But he hit you."

"He didn't mean to…I know he didn't"

"Don't make excuses for him Kim." Her mom grabbed the phone and started dialing.

Kim grabbed it back and shut it off. "Mom please, let me handle the Ron sitch."

"Tell me what happened. Why did he hit you?"

"He didn't hit me, he slapped me." Hearing this did little to assuage the anger Mrs. Possible felt toward Ron. "We were having a good time…until we were in the park."

"What happened in the park?"

"I sort of mentioned Josh," her voice dropped, "…twice."

Mrs. Possible rolled her eyes, 'bringing up the other guy'. "You know how Ron feels about Monkey."

"Mankey, Josh Mankey mother. Not Monkey." Kim was annoyed, how could her mother not know Josh's name wasn't Monkey? Had Ron turned her against him too?

Mrs. P realized her faux pas. "Oh, sorry."

"After that Ron wanted to know why I decided to go on a date with him - and I couldn't give him an answer."

"Why did you go?"

"I thought if I went this one time…" She knew just how pathetic her answer sounded.

"That he wouldn't ask again?"

"No…maybe…I don't know." _Kim picked up a photo of Ron off her desk and looked at it._

"Why did he think you went?"

"He thought it was a pity date." _It was of their first outing to Bueno Nacho._

"Was it?"

"…I only wanted to do something nice for him." _She had insisted on giving him a ride on her bike._

"And then he slapped you?"

"No. He asked if I would have gone if we weren't friends." _'You can't ride a Tricycle to a restaurant opening Ron, only a **froob** would do that.'_

"Would you?"

"…no…he's a los…he's just too…different." _Ron asked her 'Just because I can't ride a bike that doesn't make me a **froob** does it?'_

"But he is your friend."

"…yes…" _'You're no **froob **Ron, you're my best friend.'_

"Did you tell him that?"

"What?" _He had been her best friend since before either of them knew what a 'loser' was._

"That he is your friend no matter what anyone thinks of him."

"Sort of…no, not really. He was just so crushed, I don't think anything I said even registered with him." Kim started to cry, she felt bad for herself, and just as bad for Ron.

"Maybe you should try talking with him tomorrow, after he's had a chance to sort things out for himself."

"What am I going to do mom? What if he doesn't want to listen?" Kim began to realize that maybe Ron wouldn't be coming back this time, maybe she had pushed him too far.

Mrs. Possible took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tight. Trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Then you'll just have to wait until he is ready to listen, when he is he'll let you know."

****

Ron

"How was your date with Kim?" Ron's dad was sitting enjoying a 'Bud Light' while watching TV.

Ron plopped down on the couch next to him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" For someone that didn't want to talk he certainly sat down quick enough.

"We had a fight and I…I hit Kim." Ron reached out and took a long drag off his dad's beer, emptying the bottle.

"What? Why?" He couldn't believe that his son had hit anyone, especially not his best friend.

"I don't know why…It just happened."

Mr. Stoppable went to the kitchen and poured himself a good stiff drink, and got Ron one as well. "Things like that don't **just happen**. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Ron downed his drink like it was a shot. "We were having a good time, she even said so. Then she brought up Mankey."

"Mankey?"

Ron reached over and took his dad's drink, slamming it like his first. "Josh Mankey - the guy she's been crushing on since forever ago."

Mr. Stoppable looked sort of confused. "I thought his last name was Monkey."

Ron looked at him and rolled his eyes. "After that…it all happened so fast…I wanted to know why she decided to go out with me."

"What did she say?"

"That she was my friend and…" Ron's voice trailed off and he just sat silent.

"And?" His father prodded him for an answer.

"That she…that she…I never let her answer. I just got so angry."

"Why do you think she went?"

Ron reached out and picked up his empty glass, trying to get the last few drops out of it."…felt sorry for me."

"Did you ever consider that maybe she thought she was doing something nice, for her friend?."

Ron just chuckled. "Yeah right. She thinks I'm a loser."

"Did she say that?"

"…no…I did…"

****

Saturday

Kim had finally put enough makeup on to satisfy herself that the mark on her face was hidden. She went to see if Ron was home, she had to talk with him, to understand what happened. She got to his house and rang the bell.

Mr. Stoppable answered, trying not to look like he was looking for the welt. "Hello Kim."

"Is Ron here?"

"No he isn't. He left earlier, said he had to go looking for something. I don't know where he went for sure."

"Thanks Mr. Stoppable." Kim turned to leave.

"Kim…I'm sorry. Ron…he didn't mean to."

Kim turned back and answered him, "I know," before heading off to find Ron.

Kim had an idea of what it was Ron was looking for, but he wouldn't find it where he was looking. By the time she got to the park Ron had already resigned himself to the fact that what he needed to find was gone. Forever. He was sitting on the bench in front of the amphitheatre, staring blankly at the mural that mocked his very existence. Why had he brought Kim here of all places, didn't he **know** that Josh brought Kim to this very spot on their first date? Of course he did, he just forgot. He was mumbling to himself when Kim approached, "…i could do that…"

"I know you could." Only an angel of heaven could sound so sweet, but Ron wasn't in heaven, this was his own personal hell. When Kim sat down next to him, he didn't make any acknowledgement of her presence. She reached out and picked his hand off the bench, that's when he noticed her.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

"Ron. We need to talk, about last night."

Ron stood up, took a few steps and turned back to Kim. "What about it?"

"I wanted to tell you why." Kim stood up and walked to Ron. "Why I wanted to go with you on a date. You're my friend. It started out as just doing something nice for my best friend, but I really did have a good time with you Ron. I just wanted you to know that."

"Yeah you had such a great time with me that you only mentioned Mankey **twice** on our supposed **date**."

"I'm sorry about that Ron, I should have known better…knowing how much you don't like him. I hope that you can accept my apology, as my friend." She tried to grasp hold of his arm, but he pulled away from her.

"No."

She stepped around in front of him again, he would have to face this sooner or later. "What do you mean, No?" she asked.

"I mean No, as in 'its not going to happen'. You think that saying _sorry_ makes everything ok?"

"It always has before." Kim was confused, why was Ron acting like this? "Why does this time have to be any different?"

"It just does." Ron turned away from her, seemingly ashamed to face her.

"If this is about you slapping me. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to." Ron didn't say anything but the look he gave her told Kim much more than she ever wanted to know. "…why…"

TBC…


	5. There's No Other Way

****

There's No Other Way

"Bueno Nacho. Home Economics…When it turned out I was better at something than you were…" He turned away from her, but she stepped back in front of him.

"You're better than me at a lot of things Ron. You'll probably always be better at a lot of things than me. I'm not perfect. As much as I would like to think that I can do anything, I know I can't. You helped me realize that." He turned away again, but this time Kim stayed where she was.

"The Molecular Muscle Enhancer Ring. The Haircut. When people noticed me. When people liked me…" His voice wavered.

"I always noticed you. Without the muscles or the haircut." She took the risk of putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Whenever it looked like I might be slipping out from under your thumb…" He turned slowly until he was facing her, but his eyes were focused on the ground at his feet.

"Is that what you think?" Her voice was quiet but understanding, almost loving. "Ron I care about you. I didn't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"You don't have to pretend that you care about me, not anymore."

"I **do** care about you Ron. When you were using the ring and had the haircut…"

"People liked me…I liked me." It sounded like a quiet confession, the way he said it, as if it were a sin.

"People only liked what they saw. That wasn't the real you."

"The **real **me…" Ron coughed out a laugh. "What a joke."

"I like the real you…" Her words were genuine and spoken out of hope as she lifted his chin.

"There is no **real** me." He said as he pushed her hand away.

Ron turned away from her once again and began to speak. "I don't have the luxury of being like you Kim. You can be yourself; you can be just Kim Possible and people like you. I can't do that; I can't be just Ron Stoppable. I have to try to fit in, I have to try really hard." He stepped over on the path and stood in front of the bench. He lifted his head and looked across the park at a family on a picnic. "But I never can, I never will. _Nobody_ likes me for me. I have to make myself fit their notion of who I should be. The sidekick. The distraction. The class clown. The _loser_." Ron sat down on the bench and buried his head in his hands. "Half the people in school don't even know my name."

Kim sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee. Much to her surprise he didn't stand up or force her away. "You're Ron Stoppable, my best friend."

"Not even you could say that I'm just Ron Stoppable." His face remained in his hands as tears found their way out from between his fingers. "You had to qualify it with 'my best friend'. I'll never be anything but that, 'Hey look its Kim Possible's best friend - whatshisname'." He looked at her through tear filled, bloodshot eyes. "I don't have a life outside of you."

"Yes you do. You have Monique, Cheer Squad…" Kim's voice trailed off as she realized he was right.

"No, I don't." Ron stood up and pulled his Kimmunicator out, "Maybe it's about time I got one." He let it fall to the ground and turned to leave

Kim stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Please Ron. Stay. Lets work through this _together_." She was pleading with him. "We're a team remember? We need each other. I _want_ you in - I _need_ you in my life. Please."

"I don't _need_ you in mine," Ron choked out the words between his tears, "not anymore." He turned and walked away. Leaving Kim alone in the park, crying.

****

Therapy?

It was dinnertime at the Stoppable house and time for a family talk. "Son, we need to talk."

"What about?" Ron asked as he looked up from his plate.

"We think maybe its time for you to consider counseling." His dad broached the sensitive subject clumsily.

"Me? Why would I need it?" Ron asked obstinately.

"Your behavior these last few days has been - troubling. And…" His father paused slightly, hesitant to bring up **her** name. "With what Kim told us…"

"I told her to stay out of my life!" Ron was furious; she couldn't do the **one** thing he asked her to do.

"She's worried for you Ron." His mom added, with a pleading tone.

"I'm going to my room. I have homework to do." Ron stormed up to his room and picked up the phone, he pressed (star) 67 and then dialed Kim's number.

She answered, sounding unsure as to who was calling. "Hello?"

"Stay out of my life!" He shouted before slamming the phone down. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Let him get through this by himself? He just needed time, time to figure things out. Time to be himself, to be Ron Stoppable.

His mom walked into the room and sat down next to him. "Ron…son please. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I am alone…" He buried his head in his pillow, trying to hide his tears from his mom.

"We're here for you." She gave him a reassuring hug and gently kissed his cheek. "We'll always be here for you."

"And we love you son." His dad added from the doorway.

"I know. I love you too."

****

Bueno Nacho, Monday

Ron had just finished ordering his after school snackage, two grande sized Chimeritos and a medium Surge. Everyone who knew him thought it was odd for him to be here alone; he usually always had Kim with him. Seeing him without her was about as common as seeing an elephant riding a bicycle.

"So where's that redhead you're usually hanging out with?"

"Well," Ron looked across the counter to read the nametag of the girl getting his order, "Stacy, I don't know…and I don't care. Just get my food ready."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was interrupted by a familiar chime. Two new customers were entering the restaurant, Kim and Monique.

"Hey Ron. You coming over to Kim's tonight and watch **Pain King's: Night of 100 Bruises **with us?" Monique asked as she waited on line at the counter.

Ron barely turned to look at her when he answered flatly, "No." He turned back to Stacy, a strange cheeriness in his voice, "Could you make it to go? Thanks." He picked up his food and walked out without saying another word.

"What's up with Ron? He's been acting like a jerk all day." Monique asked as she sat down into the booth with Kim.

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

Monique looked puzzled, "I thought you knew him better than anyone."

"I feel like I hardly know him at all." Kim said as she stared out the window, watching Ron as he walked away down the sidewalk, and out of her life.

****

Latin Class: Part 2, Friday

It had been a difficult week for Kim, being alone, not having her best friend around. Every morning she hoped that Ron would show up at her door to walk to school with her. That he would realize just how much she needed him. That he would realize just how much he was hurting her by excluding himself from her life. But he didn't. He went on with his life like nothing had happened, like he hadn't lost anything special to him.

It was breaking her heart, to respect his request to 'stay out of my life'. She had lost friends before, when Amber Myli moved away in the fourth grade, when Sarah Petersen was killed in that car accident two years ago. Both losses had hurt her, but not like this. Why was losing Ron different? Was it because he was still here? He was sitting only a few feet from her, but he may as well have been in Japan. He was so close, yet inaccessible.

The teacher spoke just before the bell was to ring. "Ok class listen up. Monday is the last day for you to turn in any projects for which you want credit. And, homework for Monday is chapter 15 questions 1,3,4,7 and 10." The class let out a collective groan; none was louder than Ron's however. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "Class dismissed. Ron Stoppable! I need to speak with you." Ron walked up to the front of the room; he knew what this was going to be about. Meanwhile Kim had made her way out the door and around the corner, stopping to eavesdrop.

"Ron. You do know if you don't turn in at least 5 projects on Monday that you'll receive a failing grade for the semester." The teacher informed him.

"I know. It's just…I can't do it alone. It's too much work…"

"I know you had problems before, and your friend Kim helped you through them. Maybe you could ask her for help?" The teacher's innocent suggestion hit him hard. Kim hadn't been holding him back, he hadn't been under her thumb. She'd always been there to pick him up, to help him when he needed her.

"…I don't need you in mine…" His voice trailed off before he even started speaking.

"What?" The teacher was obviously confused.

"Nothing. Forget it." Ron turned to walk out, dabbing his eyes with his hand. Kim hurried away before he noticed she had been listening in.

Kim was busy looking in her locker for a book when Ron stopped at his. He knew he had to ask her for help, would she be willing to give it to him? He **needed **her. "Kim I…"

"Hey Kim." Josh Mankey interrupted him, "Stoppable."

"Josh" Kim answered him without turning away from her locker.

"Kim I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we could go out?" Josh asked.

"Sorry Josh, I already have plans." Kim said as she found the book she had been looking for.

Ron turned and walked away, his head hung low. 'So much for asking her to help me'.

"Uh. Ok…Hey Bonnie!" Josh strode up the hall and asked Bonnie if she had plans, she hadn't, but she did now.

Kim scowled, 'Can't Josh go one Friday without a date?' She turned back to where she heard Ron talking from. Maybe, just maybe, he was ready to let her back into his life. "Ron what did you…" But he was already gone.

****

The Way We Were

Ron arrived home, needing to at least attempt to do his projects. Maybe he could cut and paste stuff off the internet, after all, it had worked before. "I have homework to do, let me know when dinner is ready."

"We're going out with the Possible's for dinner son. We left you some money on the kitchen counter, go ahead and order a pizza or something."

'Everyone has a date or plans, except me. Stupid homework.' Ron worked a bit, cutting and pasting, trying his best to make it look like something he could have done. After his first project, he logged onto the PizzaHut.com website to place his order. The site was really lagging for some reason. 'Lousy cheap dialup connection.' It would be about thirty minutes until his pizza showed up. 'Probably enough time for one more project.' Ron was about halfway finished when the doorbell chimed. 'Whoa, the pizza guy is actually early for a change.' Ron hurried downstairs and opened the door. It wasn't the delivery guy, it was Kim. Standing on the front step, holding a pizza.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, "I thought you had _plans_ for tonight."

"I do, helping Ron Stoppable with his Latin homework." She stepped in past him and he didn't try to stop her. "You ready to get to work?" She walked upstairs to his room and he followed her, not knowing exactly why.

"I thought I told you…" He turned away, not wanting to look at her, as he nervously shuffled through papers on his desk.

"I just want to help. If you want my help, fine. If not, that's okay too. I can always just leave."

He knew he needed her help if he wanted to have any chance of passing Latin. "Kim I…"

"I know we aren't on the best terms right now. That you don't _want_ me around, that you don't _need_ me. But its like I said, I _need_ you Ron. I _need_ my best friend back in my life."

Ron sat back into his chair and scooted up to the desk. "I don't think that's going to be possible Kim, going back."

Kim pulled another chair up along side him and sat down. "Well, if not. I can still at least help you with your homework."

Ron sat quietly for a long while before he spoke softly. "I'd like that."

Kim worked with Ron for almost 3 hours; they finished two of the five projects he needed to pass. With enough work this weekend, he might pull a 'C minus' in Latin this semester.

Kim stood up to stretch, she had been sitting too long and was stiff. "It's nine o'clock already? How about we call it a night and start fresh in the morning?" She asked, hoping that Ron wouldn't say no.

Ron didn't want to admit it but working alongside Kim again, it felt good, it felt right. Kim was putting her books back into her book bag when Ron reached out and took hold of her hand. He didn't look up at her, he couldn't. "Kim…I'm sorry. Thank you."

Kim put her hand on his shoulder, when he finally looked up at her, she smiled. She had taken a small package out of her book bag and placed it on the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out of his room and back into his life.

Ron sat staring at the package for a long while before he finally opened it. _'I wondered what had happened to this.'_ It was the sketch of Kim that he had done in the park on their **_date_**. She had gotten it framed, the inscription read. _'Ron Stoppable's Friend'_

****

Epilogue

Ron's mom and dad returned from their evening out to find the money they left for Ron still lying on the counter. Carolyn whispered to her husband, "It looks like Kim's plan worked."

They walked upstairs to Ron's room and looked in. Ron was sitting at his desk, holding the framed sketch in his hand. "How'd the homework go son?"

"I got a lot done…Kim helped me."

"Kim?" They had to try and sound surprised.

"Yeah." He paused. "She was here for me when I needed her. Even after the way I treated her." Ron broke down and started to cry.

"Son…" George Stoppable rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

Anguish thickened his voice. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll have to forgive yourself. There's no other way."

Ron tried to stop his tears long enough to say what he needed to get said. "Maybe Monday…We could go to that counselor?"

"Of course Ron." They knelt down and pulled him into a close hug. His parents couldn't be happier. Their son was ready to face his demons and hopefully overcome them.

****

The End…except for the epilogue


	6. Truth or Consequences?

Truth or Consequences?

It had been a good five minutes that Ron had been standing on the front step of the Possible house. His hand reaching for the doorknob. Whenever he came close to opening the door he would pull his hand away. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Kim had seen him coming up the street and started to wonder why he hadn't come in yet, so she went out the side door and around to the front to see what was up.

Ron was startled by Kim's voice coming from behind him. "Kim?"

"You can do it Ron."

"No. They hate me, I know they do." Ron hung his head down until it almost touched his chest.

"Ron, no one in this house hates you." Her voice sounded so angelic, Ron almost started to cry. But he didn't, he simply stood quietly.

"Even if they did hate you, which I know for a fact they don't, I don't hate you." She took hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I believe in you."

Ron reached out with a renewed confidence and turned the doorknob. Opening the door to face Kim's parents for the first time in almost a month.

Mr. And Mrs. Possible were sitting in chairs and Ron was on the couch, with Kim by his side. "…and let me say again just how sorry I am for betraying your trust in me. All of you - especially yours Mr. P."

Mr. Possible looked at Ron. "Ronald…The fact that you're here says a great deal about your character…"

Mrs. Possible cut in. "I'm proud of you Ron."

Mr. Possible looked at his wife, slightly annoyed at her interruption, and then back at Ron. "As I was saying it takes a brave man to face up to, and admit to, his fears and flaws." Mr. Possible stood up and stepped over to Ron, standing him up off the couch. "I'm not ready to forgive and forget, but you are on the right path."

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P."

"Your friendship with Kimberly means a lot to us. As I'm sure it does to you."

Ron got a little misty eyed. "It does."

"Then the trust you have to earn back. It just got a little easier for you to do." Mr. Possible smiled as he gave Ron a hug, Kim and Mrs. Possible joined in on it. Ron felt like he should be crying his eyes out, but he didn't.

"So Ron. Did you want to stay for dinner? We're having Spaghetti." Mrs. P. missed having Ron around, the house seemed so empty without him in it.

"Sorry Mrs. P. , Mom and Dad want to take me to Xtabi."

"Well maybe later this week we can all get together for dinner."

"Maybe. We'll see."

Kim and Ron walked to the door. They were out on the front steps when Kim asked. "Speaking of Xtabi. When are you going to be taking me back?"

Ron's face went pale and he stammered "Uhh…"

She added a qualifier to her question. "As your friend."

Ron let a sigh of relief and began to go over his schedule for the next several days. "Let's see, I workout tomorrow with Jerry. I see Dr Bloom the next day. Workout again the day after that. Friday would be the first day I have open - but I'm sure you have plans already. So I guess it'll be Saturday lunch?" Kim saw how dejected Ron looked, another Friday night where he would be home alone while she was out.

She did have plans, with Josh. They were supposed to go for dinner and a movie. "No. Friday night is good for me."

"Thanks KP." Ron smiled, knowing that she was going to cancel a date with Mankey to spend time with him. Of course she didn't know he knew, but word gets around. He said goodnight and headed for home. Kim stood and watched him walking down the sidewalk, he was finally starting to seem happy again. She went back into the house and headed up to her room, she had a phone call to make.

Ironhouse Gym

Ron had been working out for about two and a half weeks. His therapist, Dr Bloom suggested it as a way of letting off steam, and as self improvement. According to Ron that was the only worthwhile thing that he had done, therapy hadn't been going very good. That is, until Jerry let him in on a little secret.

"7, 8, 9. One more, you can do it Ron - push it." Jerry was spotting for Ron. Ron gave it all he had and finally got the bar up, letting it slam into the cradle. "10. Good job Ron."

"Thanks J." Ron said as he stood up from the bench and wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel.

"So how did things go yesterday? Did they buy it?"

"I didn't think they would…but they did." Ron smiled, he was fooling everyone with his _therapy._

"Told you they would. Just keep at it. Sooner or later everything will be back just the way it was." Jerry took his spot on the bench as Ron loaded another 50 pounds onto the barbell.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Even you…But I don't think that really matters to you does it?" Jerry set his grip on the bar and began his lifting routine.

"No. Kim thinks she's getting her best friend back - that's what matters."

The End

AN: Now it is done. This last chapter sets up the continuation that I plan to have going into 'Tommy'. Ron isn't happy being himself. Kim has started to realize that Ron means more to her than she thought. What will the outcome be? Read 'Tommy' and find out.


End file.
